


Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The heat goes out in the middle of practice. Jackets are shared.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the RJ's Shared Shoes gc. Love all you clowns.

It's absolutely freezing in the drama room. 

Yes, It's November and _yes _their in Utah and it's been snowing for the past week and a half. 

But it's still cold out.

Then it was made worse when the heaters in the school began to act weird. Though of course it's the drama room heater that had to break in the middle of a group number.

Miss Jenn had paused rehearsal and called for maintenance. As she dealt with issue everyone had become sitting, freezing ducks.

Like everyone else Ricky and Gina moved to sitting on the tables that leaned against the back wall, as other took different spots around the room waiting for further instruction. As the chill began to sweep more thoroughly throughout the room, it dawned upon Ricky he fucked up badly.

It had turned out to be one of the only days he didn't wear one of his seemingly thousands of sweaters. 

So he was frozen to the bone and hating every single second of it.

While Gina looked like she was enjoying _way to much._

"This isn't funny Gi."

"I find it hilarious." She laughed. "Really it truly is, dude we live in Utah and the heaters have been cutting out since October. I thought you would of at least kept at least one sweater in your locker." 

Ricky huffed and crossed his arms pulling his knees close to his body. "I had to bring that one home since you spilled paint on it."

"Hey I apologised for that." Gina gave him a gentle shove as Ricky let out a small chuckle. 

“I’m still freezing, though.” He muttered. 

“I might have an extra jacket in my locker, i’ll go check.” Gina replied before jumping off the table and exiting into the hall. As Ricky sat in silence he saw a figure approach him from the side. 

EJ Caswell

The once thorn in his side turned into another friend.

Among with the fact that he maybe had a crush on him. 

He wasn't entirely sure at this point;

"Mind if I sit?" EJ asked.

"Sure." Ricky replied as he slid over allown EJ room to sit down with him.

It was yet again a moment of silence before E.J. questioned him. "Where'd Gina go? Wasn;t she just here with you?" 

"Yeah, but she was going to check her locker if she had an extra hoodie since I wouldn't stop complain that I was cold." Ricky let off his comment with a bit of a laugh.

"What about that purple one, that makes you look really cute? Ya know the one with bluish colored sleeves?" 

_Did he just call him cute?_

"Oh that one, I had to take it home since Gina spilled paint on it and I forgot to bring another one." 

"Are you still cold now?" EJ asked to which Ricky just gave a simple nod. EJ began to unbutton his jacket and he slipped it onto Ricky's back. "There, now you won't be cold." EJ said as Ricky slipped his arms in the oversized Jacket that seemed to almost instantly warm him up. The comfort of the material. 

"It's awesome right." EJ asked as he watched Ricky wrap himself in the jacket.

"It's like I never want to leave it." Ricky replied softly.

Before either of them could say another word, Miss Jenn entered back in the room.

"Alright everybody, rehearsals have been cancelled since the manicanichs are coming in to fix the vents. You can all head home now!" She called out as a see of groans were let out as people began to grab their bags and headed out.

Ricky left and headed to his locker, unaware to the point he had forgotten to give EJ back his hoodie. As he grabbed his board he saw the red fabric on his sleeves and called out to EJ who was at the end of the hall.

"EJ! I still have your jacket, I need to give you it back."

"Keep it. It looks good on you." EJ yelled back as he waved and left Ricky standing alone in the hall, in an oversized Varsity Jacket, and the most certain feeling that he most definitely had a crush on EJ Caswell.


End file.
